


POISON ME CHERRY

by Kokocom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, F/M, Female Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok omega, M/M, Multi, Yoo Kihyun beta, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokocom/pseuds/Kokocom
Summary: La prioridad de Yeojoo siempre fue complacer a su bella flor, aún si eso implicaba tener que compartirla en el proceso
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	POISON ME CHERRY

**Author's Note:**

> En esta fic Yeojoo es mayor que Hoseok, y también los omegas pueden ser considerados mujeres por eso Hoseok la llama unnie.

La mirada de ese alfa lo estaba inquietando, tenía una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos , la forma en que parecía seguir sus movimientos como un depredador le estaba poniendo los pelos en punta. El solo quería acabar ese lape dance para ir a casa con su Unnie que estaba por alguna parte del club. 

Las reglas era que en ningún momento podías poner las manos encima de algún bailarín. Pero sintió miedo cuando el alfa que tenía enfrente ignoro eso. 

-"no puede tocarme es contra las reglas"-dijo Hoseok forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía el miedo a flor de piel ya había pasado situaciones así en el pasado donde los clientes de obsesionaban con querer tocarlos o llevar eso a algo más. 

El alfa arqueó una ceja, dando un más paso hacia adelante arrogante, -"Vamos, bebé, puedes dedicarme unos minutos, pagué mucho dinero por ti"-

Hoseok chilló cuando sintió el fuerte agarre en sus brazos, el alfa lo había empujó contra el mueble que estaba destinado para que las personas disfrutaran del show. Sintió el terror latente cuando el alfa se cierne a su cuerpo tocándolo en todas partes, el olor de este alfa le daba asco. 

El no lo quería, no quería a este hombre tocando su cuerpo sin su permiso, sentía repulsión y solo quería llorar.

-"Por favor pare, no puede tocarme"-

"Llámame alfa ¿hm?"- El alfa ronroneó, con sus labios rozando el cuello del Omega

"realmente tiene que parar"-dijo presa del pánico tratando de empujarlo, podía sentir las lágrimas de miedo bajando por su rostro. Trató de sacárselo pero no lo movió y eso era obvio, ese alfa era más robusto y alto que él, no se podía comparar la fuerza de un Omega como el contra ese monstruo.

Siguió tratando de liberarse a base de empujones pero obviamente no lo logró. 

-"Quédate quieto "-gruñó gritando mientras golpeaba con un puñetazo su rostro. 

+++

Tenía tiempo que Yeojoo tuvo que lidiar con estupideces como esta.

Por lo general confiaba en la seguridad del club para resguardar la seguridad de los bailarines. Su club de Pole dance era uno de los más exclusivos en Busan, y por supuesto que había reglas. Y la principal era que no podías tocar o tratar de propasarse con los bailarines. 

Rara vez había veces en los que los clientes que no respetaban las reglas, como era en esta situación, al parecer el idiota no pudo mantener sus manos para si mismo. Y no solo era el atreverse a romper la regla principal del lugar, sino que se atrevió a tocar a su preciado omega. Cuando fue notificada que Hoseok había sido agredido no pensó dos veces para acudir al lugar con la ira corriendo por sus venas.

Lo primero que visualizo al entrar a la habitación fue a sus empleados de seguridad encargándose de sostener al alfa mientras murmuraban blasfemias de como "a la jefa no le gustará esto"

También notó que su bonito omega estaba siendo consolado por personal en un rincón del lugar, ahora solo quería sacarle los ojos ella misma a ese idiota. 

-"Flor, ¿estás bien?"- habló con voz calmada mientras se acercaba al omega, pudo reconocer el olor a angustia y miedo que manchaba el bonito aroma dulce a cereza que Hoseok tenía siempre. Eso sólo aumentó su enojo que corría por todo su cuerpo al ver la bella piel de su flor manchada por un horrible moretón.

La pobre piel del Omega era sensible al tacto y ese feo moretón tardaría semanas para salir de la piel lechosa de su Hoseok.

El Omega al escuchar su voz no dudo en correr a refugiarse a los brazos de la beta como un cachorrito perdido. 

-"Unnie, te juro que yo no quería que me tocará"- decía entre sollozos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yeojoo con lágrimas que caían por su rostro haciendo correr el bonito maquillaje que anteriormente se había puesto. Por un momento ella se sintió mal, se suponía que ella era la que le brindaba protección al omega y le había fallado esta vez. 

"Lo sé ángel, tu no hiciste nada malo, no te preocupes estás a salvo conmigo"Yeojoo lo tranquilizo , pasando sus manos de arriba a abajo por las espalda temblorosa de Hoseok. Le partía el corazón ver a su pobre omega en un mar de lágrimas. Necesitaba sacarlo de ahí, no quería que pasara más estrés, suficiente tuvo con tener que lidiar con ese degenerado. 

Hoseok a pesar de su físico, era un omega sensible en todos los aspectos. Le gustaba ser mimado y atendido por Yeojoo y a ella le encanta complacer los caprichos de su flor.

Todavía recuerda cuando lo conoció en un café que estaba cerca de su facultad, él era un estudiante de danza contemporánea y ella estudiaba administración de empresas. 

Yeojoo siempre lo observaba desde lejos en la cafetería, estaba enamorada de la belleza del omega, le atrajo demasiado lo bonito e inocente que lucía como así mismo le resultaba fascinante la amabilidad y timidez que emanaba Hoseok, después de pensarlo decidió invitarlo a su mesa e invitarle un café. Con el paso del tiempo se hicieron amigos hasta que Yeojoo decidió proponerle una relación que rápidamente aceptó el Omega. 

Y aunque no era normal ver una pareja de una beta femenina con un omega masculino, nadie decía nada por miedo a la ira de Yeojoo. Todo mundo conocía lo peligroso que era ir en contra de la heredera de los Yoo. Siendo hija de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia coreana nadie tenía el valor para ir en contra de ella. 

"Te sacaré de aquí, pero antes tengo que deshacerme del sinvergüenza que se atrevió a tocarte¿Flor puedes esperar por mi afuera?- preguntó mientras tomaba el rostro del omega con sus manos para finalmente darle un beso en los labios. 

A los ojos del Omega Yeojoo lo miraba con tanta preocupación en sus ojos, como si ella existiera solo para amarlo y cuidarlo, como si no fuera una mujer de negocios fría y despiadada. 

"Si unnie"dijo el omega asintiendo, 

"Buen bebé" arrulló Yeojoo, inclinándose rápidamente para recompensar a Hoseok con un beso antes de voltearse al alfa retenido

Por supuesto que iba a desquitar su ira con ese alfa bastardo, haría que se arrastrara pidiendo disculpas por haber puesto sus sucias manos en su Hoseokie. 

El alfa fue puesto de rodillas mientras forcejeaba con dos de sus betas de seguridad. 

"Me pregunto qué tan deprimente debe ser tu vida para tratar de forzar a alguien para que tenga relaciones sexuales contigo" gruñó mientras tomaba con fuerza el cabello del alfa exponiendo inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. 

"Es lo único para lo que sirven los omegas, además yo pagué por esa perra" respondió el alfa con altanería. 

No lo dejó hablar más, sacó un arma y le disparó en el brazo, el grito de dolor fue un gozo para Yeojoo, ver cómo se caia al piso retorciéndose de dolor le dio una satisfacción enorme ya que se lo merecía. Odiaba a este tipo de alfas, eran los típicos que veían a los omegas o betas como seres inferiores y que solo podían ser utilizados para servirles. 

"Que bastardo eres, deberías estar humillandote pidiendo por el perdón de mi omega" explicó mientras pisaba con su tacón la herida en el brazo del alfa, al hacerlo descubrió el tatuaje de dos peces koi formando un Ying-yang en el antebrazo derecho. Y claro que ella sabía a qué clan pertenece este tatuaje. Todos los clanes tenían uno para diferenciarse entre ellos, el de su clan era un dragón, ella misma tenía tatuado un dragón que empezaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y terminaba en la parte alta de su muslo derecho. 

"Mantenlo y dejen el cuerpo en el territorio de los Choi"- Ordenó con voz demandante, esto no era un simple incidente los Choi habían sobrepasado su límite, ella misma quería ponerle una bala en la cabeza pero tenía a alguien por cuidar.


End file.
